


Working for a Living

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: They’re home, they’re together and Kathryn is determined.





	Working for a Living

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ky’s [Fic101 Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/fic101). Prompt #2 Lawyer.
> 
> Thanks to Amanda for the beta.

“Who?”

“His name is Lonny Irwin. He’s a friend of Phoebe’s. I think you should talk to him.”

“Kathryn, I don’t want to talk to anyone about this. I’m very happy with the way things are. So please, just forget it. I’m back in the Alpha Quadrant in one piece. I’m not in jail or being handed over to the Cardassians for war crimes and I’m in bed with you. What more could I want?”

“Well, you might want to have something to live on for the rest of your life.”

“I thought you’d keep me as your live-in lover. I’m up for it. I don’t eat much and I’m house trained.”

She gave him a peeved look and shook her head. “Yes, well. I’m aware of that, but I’ve already been keeping you for years.”

“Not like this you haven’t.” He reached across and rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. “Could’ve been, though.” He waggled his eyebrows at her.

She grabbed his hand and pushed it away. “This is serious, Chakotay. They’re withholding your pay. You’ve worked for seven years for Starfleet, risked your life countless times and helped bring Voyager home. You’re due some sort of recompense. You earned it.”

This time he leant over and kissed her nipple and toyed with it, using the tip of his tongue. It had pebbled into a hard knot at his touch. She made a half hearted attempt to pull away. “Will you stop that? I can’t concentrate on being exasperated with you when you do that.”

He mumbled into her breast. “That’s the idea.”

“You really don’t care, do you?”

“Nup. Not a bit.” He was licking at the soft flesh of her breast and trailing his fingers down the valley between. She slumped back onto the bed with a groan. What was she going to do with him?

Some delightfully evil ideas flashed through her mind, but she had to keep on task. What was it again? His hands were wending their way south and she could feel the throb of want begin to warm her.

Oh God, when he touched her there, all conscious thought fled. With a groan she pulled him to her and thinking became an abstract concept.

Sometime later, she was lying sweaty and sated in his arms, and she took up the conversation where they’d left off.

She spoke into his neck as she nipped at the loose skin under his jaw.

“What are you going to do?” He smelled delicious and to be honest, just at the moment she didn’t really care what the future held as long as it involved lying in bed with him on a regular basis. They’d already made a commitment as far as their relationship was concerned but the captain within her was hard to silence. That stubborn and pedantic part of her insisted she cross the T’s and dot the I’s and make sure that Chakotay was as happy out of her bed as he was in. Besides, her sense of justice was being challenged and there was nothing that Kathryn Janeway liked more than a challenge. He still hadn’t answered her, so she repeated the question. “Chakotay, what are you going to do?”

He was stroking the soft skin on her hip with his thumb and shook his head in answer. “Nothing.”

“Well, I’m going to contact Irwin and see what can be done.”

Chakotay grunted in irritation. “Kathryn, please. Leave it alone. We’ve been here before. Sometimes you just have to know when to leave well enough alone. Step back, Kathryn. Please, just step away and leave it be.”

He pulled away from her and looked at her with a frown. “Why do you always do this? I’m happy with things the way they are. I’ve got a civilian teaching job at Starfleet academy, doing something I love. I’m with the woman I love, I’m free and I’m happy. No man could ask for more and if they do, they’re just being greedy. I’m a lucky man, Kathryn. A very lucky man.”

Her mouth set into a thin line. There was another thing she didn’t like. Being chastised. “But Chakotay, can’t you see that they’re doing this to you because they know you’re concerned for the ex Maquis. They’re holding you to ransom, and it pisses me off.”

“Kathryn, this isn’t about you. Let them have their show of bravado. I really don’t care. You know money and material possessions mean nothing to me.” He rolled her under him and held her hands in one of his above her head. “I’m asking you one last time to not do anything about this or I’ll be forced to do something drastic.”

She raised her brows. “Like what?”

He stared at her. “Do you really want to know?”

There was a rebellious glint in her eyes.

“Kathryn, promise me.”

She lay still under him. Her stare, fierce.

“Kathryn? Do you hear me? No Starfleet, no lawyer, no sister’s friends, no advocates, no Janeway to the rescue. Nothing. I don’t want you to touch this. Stay well away. Please.”

He leant down and began kissing and biting at her neck. She squirmed against him and tried to free her hands, but he held tight. “Promise me, Kathryn.”

His tongue was lapping at her, his lips nipping at her skin. “Kathryn?”

She groaned. “Oh, alright. I promise.”

He let her arms go and flopped back onto the bed. “Thank you.”

“Hey, that didn’t mean you could stop what you were doing. I need some sort of compensation for going against my nature. It’s not that easy you know”

Grinning he rolled on top of her again and began making love in earnest. He nipped at her shoulders and whispered into her ear. “And you think the life of a live-in lover is easy? See how hard I have to work for a living?”

Their bodies were locked together and she grabbed at his shoulders, panting. “Hey, less talk and you’ll have to work a lot harder than that.”

He grinned and thrust against her. “Yes, Ma’am. Your wish...”

 

-End-


End file.
